


"Why did it take you so long to hug me?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [15]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Returning Home, Reunions, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"Why did it take you so long to hug me?"

I gasped when I spotted a familiar figure across the street. But it couldn’t be, he wasn’t here… He was undercover…

The man stared at me and smiled, softly waving a hand as a silent hello. That was enough for me to react, making me excitedly run towards him at full speed.

“Jake?!” I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. 

I was received by his comforting warmth and his sweet embrace back as he also put his arms around me, tenderly resting his hands in my back.

“Why did it take you so long to hug me?” He asked me, almost offended.

“Well, I…”

“What it shock? Because you missed me so much? Was it the shock? Y/N? Was it?” 

Gosh, I missed that dork. His silly jokes, his stupid sayings, his goofy smile, his adorable brown eyes, his everything!

I sighed, allowing myself to dwell on the embrace for just one moment more, and slightly pulled away to look into his eyes. He grinned when I did.

“I just wasn’t sure if I could show I know you, if someone was watching you” I mumbled, squeezing him tight against me as we stared into each other’s eyes. “But when you waved at me I knew I could” 

“Damn, you’re so smart” Jake placed a loving kiss on my forehead. The pleasant touch sent shivers down my back. 

I placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, and sighed again. I was so happy, and I loved him so much! I really had missed him, the distance was unbearable, and not knowing anything about him for so long.

Knowing what the gesture meant, Jake placed his hand over mine and his thumb gently caressed my skin. I had missed even those tiny gestures.

“Okay, maybe it was the shock” I humored him, seeing as we were too quiet.

Jake laughed out loud and tightly wrapped his arms around the small of my back, lifting my feet off the ground as he lovingly squeezed me against his torso.

“I love you so much, Y/N”


End file.
